Better Than Paradise III: The Future Lies Ahead
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: The final chapter in the series about Charlie and Claire and their family and friends. I advise you to read the first two before this one or you will be very confused. CC with a little bit of Skate.
1. Three Years Later

Well, look what we have here! It's the final chapter in the 'Better Than Paradise' series. I'm very sad that this is the last chapter but it must end sometime. I will be updating this the same day I update my other story, 'Uninvited'. I really hope everyone will like this one as much as everyone loved the other two. This chapter might be a little short though, but still pretty good! I figured I tell you what's happened over the couple of years we're skipping.

Chapter One: Three Years Later

It's now been three years in the story of Charlie and Claire and their two kids, Aidan and Cammie. A lot of things have happened since we left off, but still you'll be able to catch up.

Charlie and Claire are still happily married and living in the same house with their kids. Aidan is now five and growing bigger each day. He is starting to take a liking to Charlie's music and wants to be just like daddy. Cammie is three going on four. She looks just like Claire except for that she has Charlie's eyes. And there's another new edition to the Pace bunch. Claire and Charlie have had another baby who they named Ben. He was only two months old.

Charlie was still working hard as a music critic with Liam and Claire was doing well at the Tarin Publishing Company working with Kate.

Kate and Sawyer on the other hand were still happily married and had moved into their own house to make room for their baby. They had a little girl who they named Madison; they called her Maddie for short. Maddie had just turned three and she also had a little brother now named Ryan. Ryan was one and he was just adorable. Both the kids had received Kate's dark hair, but both had Sawyer's eyes and Maddie had Sawyer's sneaky smile.

Sawyer' Place was still going smooth and remained a local hangout for a lot of people, including the survivors.

Everyone had begun to forget about the island as the five year anniversary was coming up of when they had been rescued. They were just all happy they were home and living life back to normal.

Jack was happily married to Rachel and they had twins, a girl and a boy named Heather and Adam. Shannon was actually engaged to her ex boyfriend Jonathan and both lived in Shannon's apartment.

The couples all still lived in Sydney and of course were all still the best of friends, even though they still sometimes fought constantly it was all forgotten and they still were friends, and with the five year anniversary looming ahead, they all knew how much that friendship really was to them.

In the meantime, Charlie was trying to get Aidan interested in different things, whether it is music, or something else. Aidan really loved music, but he seemed to have his eye on soccer right now.

He had become so obsessed that Charlie and he had started playing little games in the backyard against each other. This reminded Charlie of playing when he was a kid, so he was use to it.

"Daddy, want to go play again?" Aidan asked one morning after breakfast.

"Sure, you want to see if mummy or Cammie want to play?" Charlie asked.

Aidan's face dropped. "No daddy, they're girls they can't play football," he said. Charlie laughed and leaned down to Aidan.

"Just don't let your mum hear that," he whispered. He then picked up Aidan and slung him over his shoulder as they walked out to the backyard.

"Where are you two going?" Claire asked as Charlie and Aidan passed her.

"Out to play some football," Charlie said kissing her cheek. Claire smiled. She turned to see Cammie come down the stairs.

"Hi honey, you want to help mummy today? Or do you want to watch daddy and Aidan play football?" Claire asked picking her up.

"I want to help you, but first I think Ben needs you, he's awake," Cammie said. Claire nodded.

"Okay, let's go get him," Claire said going back up the stairs.

Outside, Charlie kicked the ball to Aidan. "You really like football don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I want to play it all the time," Aidan said. Charlie smiled knowing that he'd soon want to quit. It was just the way kids were. "Daddy, can I play on a football team?"

"Sure, if you want. But first I have to talk to mummy about it," Charlie said. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Yay!" Aidan said hugging Charlie. Charlie smiled. At least he hoped that Claire would say yes.

Later…

"He wants to what?" Claire asked Charlie later that day.

"Play on a football team," Charlie said. "He acts like he really wants to do it, and remember we discussed we'd never make them do an activity unless they really wanted. I didn't pressure him into this, he decided on his own."

"I'll let him, it's just I have to deal with those mums who act all fake and believe their kid is always the best. I hate those mums," Claire said shuddering. Charlie laughed and pulled Claire down on his lap.

"You don't have to be one of those mums," Charlie said. Claire looked at him and smiled.

"I know, it's just I'm going to have to deal with them," Claire said. "That's what I hate the most." Charlie kissed her softly.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Who says you have to talk to them anyway? Just get Kate or Shannon to come to the games so you can talk to them," Charlie said.

"That would work; I wouldn't seem stuck up would I?" Claire asked.

"Nah, you wouldn't be stuck up ever. You just brought your own friends," Charlie explained. Claire giggled. "So can we?"

"Sure, if it makes him happy then we can. I only want to see our kids happy," Claire replied. Charlie kissed her nose.

"And you happy, that's what I want to see," Charlie said.

"I have been happy for the past five years," she replied. Charlie smiled and hugged her.

"So have I," Charlie said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know that was really short, but I couldn't think of a better idea than this one to introduce everyone back into the story. I'm skipping three years because I want the kids to be a little older so they can be incorporated more. So, tell me what you think about the beginning. Thanks!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	2. Soccer Mom

I'm glad you all like the beginning of the story! Yay! I'll try to update sooner than I have been considering it took me forever to get out the last part of this trilogy. Glad you all liked chapter one. Here's chapter two!

Chapter Two: Soccer Mom

"You're still coming right?" Claire asked Kate that day at work.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss Aidan's first soccer game. I'll bring the kids. Sawyer has to work late but he said he might come at the tail end of it," Kate replied. Claire leaned back in her chair. "What?"

"Nothing, just happy that you're going. Thank you for not leaving me alone," Claire said. Kate laughed.

"Anything for my best friend," Kate said. "What time are you getting off?"

"Regular time, you?" Claire asked. Kate leaned against the door frame.

"Same, why don't I pick up the kids and you can pick up something to eat and we'll come over and eat at your house?" Kate asked.

"Sounds great, but can five kids fit in your car?" Claire asked. The kids were at day care while Charlie, Claire, Kate, and Sawyer were at work.

"Yeah, you'll just have to give me Ben's car seat and we should be fine," Kate said. "I'll meet you outside after work."

"Okay," Claire said turning back to her computer.

Later…

Claire picked up some food for her, Kate, Charlie, and the kids to eat on the way home. She was setting up everything when Charlie walked in from work.

"Hey," she said as he leaned down and kissed her. She noticed his tired face as he sat down in one of the chairs. "You okay?"

"Just exhausted, work was horrible today," he said. Claire smiled and sat on his lap. "But I'm happy now that I get to come home to you."

"Aw thanks," Claire said kissing him. "How about a neck massage?" she asked in his ear.

"Mm, heavenly," he said as she got behind him and started rubbing his neck. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, Kate's picking them up from daycare, they're all coming over to eat dinner so we can go to the game together," Claire replied.

"Cool, want me to help you set up dinner?" Charlie asked.

"No," Claire said rubbing his tight muscles. "It's all taken care of you just rest." A few minutes later Kate arrived with the kids.

After eating dinner, getting Aidan changed for the game, and putting jackets on all of the kids, all of them left to go to the game. Claire was suppose to bring something for opening game day, she opt to bring a snack of pretzels.

They arrived at the field a little later and Charlie parked and they all got out. Claire unbuckled Ben from his seat and put him in his carrier. Charlie picked up Cammie and the pretzels as Aidan ran ahead to go with his team.

"So, should we call you a soccer mom yet?" Kate asked meeting up with them. Madison hung onto Kate's belt loop and Ryan was in his mother's arms.

"No, I'm not a football mum yet, though I guess I could be one considering my son does play it," Claire said smiling. Kate smiled and they found a spot on the ground to sit and watch.

Claire laid out a blanket for them to sit on. She placed Ben's carrier on there, Cammie and Madison started coloring in a coloring book and Ryan started drinking juice out of a sippy cup that Kate had brought him.

"I better go put these pretzels on that table over there," Charlie said handing Claire Ben's diaper bag. Claire stood.

"No, I'll do it. You can sit and watch Ben," Claire said as Charlie handed her the pretzels. Charlie nodded and kissed her cheek as he sat on the blanket. Claire took the bag and walked over to the table.

Some people had brought cupcakes and one huge cake, fruit, and other things. Claire looked down at her pretzels. She smiled knowing that she didn't have time on the weekdays to bake cookies or cakes like these moms did. She was a working mom.

"Hi there." Claire turned to see another mother putting a platter of cookies on the table.

"Hi," Claire said. She put her pretzels down.

"You didn't bring a bowl for the pretzels?" the woman asked. Claire shook her head. "Why?"

"Because wouldn't it be easier if they can just stick their hands in and grab a handful?" Claire asked meaning for it to be a joke. The woman gave her a dirty look.

"Funny," she said sourly. "By the way, I'm Jannie Williams, my son is David."

"Nice to meet you I'm Claire Pace, my son is Aidan," Claire said sticking her hand out for Jannie to shake it. Jannie did so quickly. Claire looked down. "I didn't know I was suppose to bring a bowl."

"Oh, it's fine. I take it you didn't have time to make cookies or something today?" Jannie asked. "I know how hard it is in the summer what with the kids around all day and such."

"Um no actually, I didn't have time because I work," Claire said.

"What part time?" Jannie asked. "I use to do that too but I just couldn't handle it, what with the house, kids, cooking."

"No, I work from 8 to 4, full time. I work for a publishing company with my friend Kate over there," Claire said pointing to Kate.

"You work full time?" Jannie asked making it sound like the most appalling thing ever. "How do you have time to do things for your family?"

"I always have time, my husband gets off just a couple minutes after me so we both cook dinner and bathe the kids and clean the house and put the kids to bed. It's a mutual relationship. And then we spend time together," Claire explained. "Don't you and your husband do that?"

"Are you kidding? I do all that for my husband, he gets off at 6 so I eat dinner with the kids and then sit with him while he eats," Jannie said.

"Oh," Claire replied. She didn't know what to say after that. "It was nice to meet you. But I have to get back to my family."

"Yeah, you too," Jannie said. Claire walked away from Jannie and back to the blanket.

"Who were you talking to?" Charlie asked wrapping an arm around her.

"Just another football mum," Claire said. She looked back at Jannie. "We were just getting to know each other."

"Making new friends?" Kate asked. "What about me?" Claire laughed.

"Don't worry Kate, I would never drop you as a friend," Claire said. "But I have an idea; do you want to hear it?"

"Sure," Kate said. "What's up?"

"Jannie is a stay at home mom. She spends all day with the kids and hardly gets any time to herself. I say tomorrow we take an early lunch and take her with us to show its okay to get out once in awhile," Claire replied.

"Yeah!" Kate said. "What about her kids?"

"Well, we can tell her that we take the kids to day care and how reliable they are so we can take hers too. That might take a little time though," Claire commented.

"Loving it," Kate said. "We should do that, you going to talk to her after the game?"

"No, I think we'll surprise her tomorrow," Claire said.

"Surprise who?" a voice asked. They turned to see Sawyer walking up to them. "Hey freckles." Kate leaned in and kissed him. "They start yet?"

"No, Claire and Kate have just been planning an elaborate scheme here. It's actually very interesting," Charlie said. Claire smiled at him.

"Glad you like it," Claire said kissing him softly. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. They all sat and watched Aidan play his first soccer game. After it was over, Claire looked over at Jannie.

She was chasing her son down with her other son in her arms and her husband just stood there and talked to his buddies. Claire frowned. That was not how a marriage was suppose to work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update sooner next time! I promise! Here are the review responses!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Tari5: Wow, that's scary that you have a cousin named Madison and she's sort of sneaky like Kate and Sawyer's Madison. Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: Thanks! I'm glad you like him as a soccer boy! Thanks for the review!

Jou65: I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: I know, I kind of alternated it, boy, girl, boy. LOL. Thanks for the review!

Coolgrl123: Yes, it's my last chapter in this series. No more after this story is finished. Thanks for the review!

Merry2BLost: Thanks so much for loving my stories. Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: I know another Pace baby! It's so exciting! This story will probably range from 20-25 chapters. I don't know yet. Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: Yeah, of course Kate and Sawyer would have kids! And Madison and Cammie are going to be sort of best friends too, so look forward to that. Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	3. An Important Piece of Paper

Back with chapter three! Glad you guys liked chapter two! Remember to always read and review!

Chapter Three: An Important Piece of Paper

Claire and Kate left the office at 11:30 that day to drive to Jannie's house to pick her up for her surprise lunch.

"Think she'll go?" Kate asked as they parked in front of Jannie's house. Claire unbuckled her seat belt.

"It might take a little work, but I think she'll break down and come with us. At least I hope she does," Claire said. The two girls walked up to the door and Claire rang the door bell.

Jannie rushed to the door, her youngest son bawling in her arms. "Claire? What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see if you'd like to come to lunch with me and my friend Kate," Claire explained pointing to Kate who waved.

"Oh, that's nice but I have to watch the boys," Jannie said.

"You can take them to the day care I take Aidan and the rest of the kids, Kate's kids go there too," Claire explained. "It's a fun safe place, the people who work there are great."

"I don't know, I really have to clean and then think about what I want for dinner," Jannie replied rattling off things.

"Jannie, this mess will still be here when you get back. Take it from a mom of two and a mom of three. It can wait a little," Kate replied.

"Please?" Claire asked. "We'll only be gone two hours tops."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Jannie said. Claire smiled. Kate and her helped get David and his little brother, Peter ready and in the car. They took them to the daycare center and David immediately went to play with Aidan. Peter, who was only one, had a little trouble leaving his mother.

But Kate introduced Ryan to Peter and the two one-year-olds took an interest to each other.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Jannie asked. Claire looked over at Jannie, her face looked happier; she looked like she felt free. Claire smiled; this lunch was definitely going to change Jannie, for the good.

Meanwhile at Charlie's work…

Charlie was sitting back in his chair taking a break listening to music. The music critic business had been going very slowly over the past few weeks and there were rumors going around that the company Charlie worked for was going under. He refused to believe them.

"Slacking off?" Charlie looked up to see Liam standing there. "Tsk, tsk, what are we ever going to do with you?"

"I'm not slacking off, just taking a break. There's really nothing to do here anyway, I'd better be off at home watching the kids while Claire's at work," Charlie replied.

"Hold your tongue, we might eventually be doing that," Liam replied. "The rumors are still going strong."

"Since when do you believe rumors my dear brother?" Charlie asked. Liam shrugged.

"You never know, I'm just trying to keep myself from being fired," Liam explained sitting in the chair opposite Charlie.

There was a knock on Charlie's open door. Their manager Lisa was standing there. "Come on in," Charlie said.

"Guys, I've got some bad news," she said. Charlie noticed she was holding two envelopes.

"What is it?" Liam asked. Charlie moved his vision to her face.

"Well as you know the music business hasn't been doing so well here in Sydney and we've been thinking about closing down the company," Lisa explained.

"Well, we just heard that it was a rumor," Charlie replied. Reality then hit him. He looked up at Lisa. "You're here to fire us aren't you?"

"I'm sorry you guys, you've been laid off," she said. She handed Liam and Charlie their final paychecks and left.

"I can't believe this!" Liam exclaimed. Charlie's mind was racing. How were they going to get food for the kids? Afford diapers for Ben? How were they going to live? Charlie knew Claire's job was good, but he didn't know if it was good enough to support a family until Charlie could find a new job.

"What are we going to do?" Liam asked. Charlie looked at him.

"First thing is I have to tell Claire," Charlie said.

At lunch…

"What's it like to work?" Jannie asked twirling her pasta on her fork. She had become fascinated with Claire and Kate's lives.

"It's okay if you have a job you love, but sometimes it can get really demanding," Claire explained. "But I like it."

"I was in nursing school to become a nurse but then I got pregnant with David and it just ended there. Adam didn't want me working while I had kids," Jannie said. "Maybe when the kids are old enough to take care of themselves when they get home from school."

"Jannie, you can work now. If that's really what you want to do. Do things for yourself not just because your husband tells you to," Kate replied. "My husband fully trusts me in ever decision I make, he's a total sweetheart."

"Sawyer? Please," Claire joked. Kate shoved her a little.

"And what about Charlie?" Kate asked. "Sometimes he isn't sweet; he can be a total pest."

"Not true," Claire said smiling. "What about Adam? Can he be annoying?"

"Yeah, but not in the playful way I'm sure your husbands are, just with what he wants. Like what I make for dinner, he'll complain about that, or what I'm wearing in the day. Once he even told me I needed to lose fifteen pounds, I'm only 125," Jannie said.

"He actually told you that?" Kate asked. Claire and Kate looked at each other shocked. Jannie nodded.

"I don't know what else to do for him. There has been so many times I've thought about leaving him and going back to live with my mum in Canberra," Jannie said.

"No, you shouldn't leave him. You two just need a night to yourselves to re-heat the marriage. Charlie and I do that all the time after a fight, it's the best way to make up," Claire said. Kate scrunched her face up as if she just heard the grossest thing.

"Thanks for sharing Claire," Kate said. Claire giggled.

With Charlie…

"What am I going to do Sawyer?" Charlie asked. Sawyer had let Charlie into his office in the back.

"I don't know what to tell you. All I know is that Claire is going to be upset," Sawyer replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Like I don't know that," Charlie snapped.

"I was only trying to help," Sawyer said with a hint of joke in his voice. Charlie glared at him. "Look, go home, wait for Claire and tell her as soon as she gets in the door, because if you don't do it then, then you'll keep putting it off."

"Okay," Charlie said. "When did you get so smart?"

"Well, after our glorious time on that island and spending all my time with Freckles I've attain a wide view of knowledge, what the hell did you think I did? I learned common sense," Sawyer said. Charlie nodded.

"Okay, thanks Sawyer," Charlie said standing. Sawyer smiled.

"No problem VH1," Sawyer said. Charlie sighed and turned to leave.

At home later…

"Mummy! Aidan hit me!" Cammie yelled from the backseat. Claire looked at them in the mirror.

"Aidan, please don't touch your sister," Claire said. "How's Ben doing?"

"He's fine, he's sleeping," Aidan said checking on his brother. "Mummy can I carry Ben up to his crib?"

"No, I'll do it, but later you can help me change his clothes," Claire said.

"Okay," Aidan said. Claire pulled into the driveway and saw Charlie's car.

"Daddy's home!" Claire said. Aidan and Cammie yelled in excitement and as soon as Claire had parked the car they raced out of the car and up to the door. Claire reached in the back seat and got Ben out of the car.

She shut the door and walked up the open front door of her house. She swore her kids thought they lived in a barn. She shut the door and walked to the living room. Charlie was talking to Aidan and had Cammie on his lap, snuggled close and listened as he talked. Claire smiled and walked into the living room. She sat Ben's carrier on the table in front of them. Charlie smiled up at her and kissed Ben softly on the cheek.

"Hi love," Charlie said and he smiled at her. Claire smiled as Cammie and Aidan left them and ran down the hall. Claire sat next to Charlie and he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her softly.

"Did you have a good day?" Claire asked. Charlie just stared at her.

"Not really," Charlie said. "I, um…well Liam and I…we were laid off Claire." Claire looked at him.

"What? Why?" She asked sitting up.

"Remember how I told you that our company wasn't getting as much business as it use to?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded. "Well, it's shutting down and that's that."

"Well what are we going to do?" Claire asked. Charlie took her hand.

"I wish I knew, but our insurance is okay, your office handles that," Charlie said. "But I'm just worried we won't be able to live off just your salary."

Claire looked at him; his blue eyes were full of sorrow and worry. She felt tears rush to her own eyes and she fell against him crying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, sorry to end it there but I had to. Now the big question is will Charlie be able to find a job? The answer is…I'm not telling. Well, not right now. But it will come soon. Here's the review responses.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Jou65:Thanks! And thanks for the review!

TotallyLost: Thanks, always fun to have a new reader and reviewer! Thanks for the review!

Tari5: I know exactly how these mom's are too. My mom is sort of like Claire and the other mom's are like Jannie, my brother plays football and lacrosse so my mom deals with them. I don't mind them; my mom has a little trouble though. Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: I'll have more stuff with Jannie in later chapters, right now we're going to focus on what just happened with Charlie. Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: Sawyer will always call Kate 'Freckles', to me anyway! Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: Glad you thought it was long enough! Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit :)


	4. A New Intern

Sorry for the long wait. I ran short on time this summer finishing my summer assignments and then I started my job at the Renaissance Festival. But here I am the day before school starts updating finally! Hope you guys like this chapter, mostly Claire is in it because she's the one who faces the problem. The next chapter will be all about Charlie.

Chapter Four: A New Intern

"Did you hear?" Kate asked coming to Claire's office. Claire turned away from her computer.

"That my husband got fired?" Claire asked solemnly.

"I heard about it. Sawyer told me. I'm really sorry Claire. If we can do anything to help," Kate offered. Claire put her hand up; she wasn't looking for hand-outs.

"No, it's okay. We're going to manage. Charlie's out looking for a job and he should find one soon," Claire replied. "So, what news do you have?"

"Tarin is hiring new interns today. And each associate gets one to work under them. So, you and I get interns," Kate said.

"That should be fun; I've never been a boss to anyone before. Well, maybe the kids and Charlie sometimes but that's about it," Claire said. Kate laughed. "At least I still have my sense of humor."

"You probably just attained that from Charlie," Kate said. "After all you two have been married four years."

"Together for five though!" Claire yelled out the doorway as Kate walked back to her office.

Claire went back to work and soon it was interrupted again with a knock on the door. Claire looked up to see her manager standing there with a guy.

"Claire," Joann said. "I assume you heard about the interns?"

"Yes, I have," Claire said standing. "Is this one mine?" Joann smiled.

"Yes, he is. Claire this is Scott Richards. Scott this is Claire Pace, one of our highly qualified publishers," Joann said.

"Nice to meet you," Claire replied shaking his hand. Scott smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," he said. Scott had dark brown almost black hair. He had deep green eyes and was about six feet tall. His Australian accent was really heavy as well.

"I'll leave you two to talk and get to know each other. I'm going to send Kate her intern," Joann said.

"Give her someone really mean and nasty," Claire joked. She sat back down and looked up at Scott. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," he said sitting in her other chair. "So, who's Kate?"

"Oh, my best friend. Her name is Kate Ford; she's really nice and very funny. You should love her," Claire said. "So, tell me about yourself. I'd like to get to know you before working with you."

"Well I'm 29 and I live about four blocks from here. My whole family lives here in Sydney. I graduated from Sydney University (anyone know if that's a real college?) about seven years ago. That's about it. I'm not really interesting. What about you?" Scott asked.

"Well I'm 26 going to be 27 in a month and a half. I was born here in Sydney as an only child. My dad lives close by here and he's really great. My mum on the other hand wouldn't want to do anything with me. I don't know where she is," Claire explained.

"Oh, why not?" Scott asked.

"It's a long story, has to deal with my oldest son," Claire replied. "I got pregnant by my ex boyfriend and…it's just a long story I don't want to get into."

"So, your oldest son? How many do you have?" he asked.

"I have three kids, two boys and a girl," Claire explained. She picked up their picture off her desk and showed Scott. "Aidan is the oldest and thankfully he looks like me. Camille is next and she looks like her daddy, though she does have some of my features, and the little one is Ben. He was only three weeks old when we had this picture done."

"Wow, you've been busy," Scott said. He noticed her engagement ring and wedding ring on her finger. "So you're married now?"

"Yeah to a wonderful man. His name is Charlie and he means the world to me. We were big opposites when we met and who would have thought we'd be together. We met in the most unlikely place and it just became a story book romance," Claire explained.

"You really love him don't you?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, tons. We've been married for four years and we're still going strong. We've run into a little bit of trouble right now but we'll get through it," Claire replied.

"Fighting?" Scott asked.

"No, Charlie lost his job. But its okay, we're going to get through it," Claire said smiling. "So, let's get you started on work."

Claire gave him some work to do and as he did it in the other desk in her office Claire got back to work on her job. As soon as she pulled up to the computer, her phone rang.

"Hello Claire Pace how may I help you?" she asked into the phone.

"Well don't you sound all professional today. Usually all I get is a hello," Charlie said. Claire giggled.

"What are you doing calling here Charlie?" she asked. Scott looked at her and decided to listen in.

"Figured I'd say hello to my wife. What you up too?" Charlie asked.

"Oh pretty much nothing right now. We hired interns today and I have one working under me. He's really nice," Claire said.

"What's his name?" Charlie asked. Claire could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice, something that was common when Claire was with a new guy.

"Charlie, stop it," She said. "His name is Scott Richards. Don't be jealous." Scott smiled to himself.

"Okay, just wondering if I could pick you up. Kate drove this morning didn't she?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, you can pick me up. What time are you coming by?" Claire asked.

"Around three thirty," Charlie replied. "Then you and I can have fun because your dad gets the kids tonight doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I can't wait," Claire said.

"Neither can I, Aidan is begging for some food so I'll let you go," Charlie said.

"Yes, please feed our babies," Claire said.

"I will. I love you," Charlie said.

"I love you too," Claire replied. "Bye."

"Bye," Charlie said and then hung up. Claire turned back around to her computer and continued working waiting for 3:30 to come.

Later that day…

Charlie walked down the hallway to Claire's office and passed Kate's on the way. They waved at each other because Kate was on the phone, it sounded like with Sawyer so Charlie let them be.

Charlie walked down to Claire's office to see she wasn't in there. He shrugged and sat in her seat to wait for her.

Claire came in a few seconds later and smiled. "Hi," she said walking over to him. Charlie opened his arms and Claire sat on his lap and kissed him.

"I missed you today," Charlie said. Claire continued kissing him. "Save some for later love."

"Can't help it, it's been almost a month since we've been alone without the kids," Claire said. Charlie smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly as they kissed.

Scott walked in to see them kissing. He frowned and walked back out; he had really started to like Claire and hearing she was married made him mad. He could never ask her out now.

"So, where the kids happy to go over to dad's?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, they were so excited to go see grandpa," Charlie said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Claire asked.

"My mum called me today and she said her and my dad are finally moving down here," Charlie said.

"Yay! Now the kids get both sets of grandparents living close to them," Claire said. Charlie smiled. He ran his hand down her leg.

"So, where's this Scott person?" Charlie asked looking in the hallway. Claire pulled his face over to look at hers.

"Don't worry about him, today's suppose to be about us," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"You're right, I say we go now and have fun," Charlie said. Claire nodded and hopped off his lap. Charlie helped her close up her office and they went out to have some fun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uh oh, looks like Scott is trouble. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Updates will now be sporadic because school is starting for me. Plus I work on the weekends so I'll update when I can.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Moodys-rejected-heart: I know it does suck. I don't know from experience but I would hate to be in that position. It will get better though, I promise. Thanks for the review!

Tari5: I know what you mean, that's me. I'm not a sports girl; I'm surprised my mom supports me writing and stuff. Shocking! Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: I know he's a BLOODY ROCK GOD! But he did get laid off, but it will get better! Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: Did you read chapter two? That's where Jannie comes in, hope I unconfused you. Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: I know, poor Charlie and Claire. Don't worry though it'll get better. Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	5. Job Search

Whoa, an update. From me? That's shocking! Lol. Sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been really busy with school and work. I'm going to try to update once a week and if that doesn't work then I'll try to be prompt. Hope you all are enjoying the new Lost DVD!

Chapter Five: Job Search

Charlie woke up one weekday morning to see Claire had just gotten out of the shower. She was drying her hair.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me I would've gotten up," Charlie said sitting up. Claire walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"It's okay," she said kissing him softly. Charlie placed his hands around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He started untying her robe and she stopped him.

"Charlie, I have to go soon," she said. Charlie looked up at her and moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Why? Can't you take off today and spend time with me?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I wish I could," she said. Charlie kissed her nose. "But I have so much stuff to do today."

"I know," Charlie said sighing. He sat up and let Claire sit up as well. She retied her robe and stood. Charlie pulled her back down and kissed her.

"What are you going to do today?" Claire asked.

"Find a job hopefully and then remember I have that gig I have to play tonight," Charlie said as Claire wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You'll find a job. I promise you that," she said.

"I know, I just have to find a job that doesn't pay minimum wage," Charlie said placing his head against her shoulder. Claire ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple.

"You will, want me to come see you at the gig tonight?" Claire asked. "We can get Kate and Sawyer to watch the kids. Besides they owe us one."

"Yeah, you can," Charlie said. Claire smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Charlie," Claire said. Charlie kissed her neck and then let her go get ready.

That night…

"Thanks guys," Charlie said handing Camille over to Sawyer that night.

"No problem, we understand," Sawyer said. Camille got down and ran over to play with Madison. "So, how are things on the home front?"

"Haven't found a job yet. I'm starting to get really scared. Claire and I won't be able to support each other in a few months, I don't want that to happen," Charlie said. Sawyer could see the worry in his eyes.

"It'll be okay Vh1," Sawyer said. "But if you want I could try to get you a job at the restaurant."

"Thanks but we can manage. At least I'm bringing in some pay from the gigs," Charlie said.

"Still my offer stands if you want it," Sawyer said. They looked over at Kate and Claire who were fussing over the kids.

"Yeah, I know," Charlie said. Claire walked over and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You ready to go?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Charlie said. They kissed the kids good bye and then the two of them left to go to the club.

Claire sat herself in the front while Charlie went in the back to get ready to start the show. He was opening for the main band; it was at least something to get them money.

Charlie changed his clothes and tuned his guitar. He went over some songs and then got ready to go out. He peeked his head around the curtain and motioned for Claire to come backstage.

Claire stood and walked over to him. He grabbed her in his arms and gave her a big kiss.

"You're my good luck charm," he whispered to her. "I love you so much Claire."

"I love you too," she whispered to him. "Win them over love."

"I'll try," he said. Claire kissed him again and he hugged her tightly.

"You will," she said. Claire then went to go back and sit down. Charlie came out and proceeded to start his show.

He was doing really well and every time he would start a song Claire loved he would wink at her. A girl at the next table over noticed this.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, he's my husband," Claire said. The girl smiled.

"You're very lucky," she said. Claire smiled.

"Thanks," Claire said. Soon, Charlie finished his show and Claire waited for him to come join her.

Charlie put his things away and got dressed back into what he was wearing before. He noticed Jim, the owner of the club.

"Hey Jim! Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked running up to him.

"Sure Charlie, what could I do for you?" Jim asked.

"I noticed that you guys were looking for someone new to hire. Could I be the person you're looking for?" Charlie asked.

"You want to work here?" Jim asked. Charlie didn't like the tone he used.

"Yeah, what do you say?" Charlie asked.

"Um," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Charlie, we love having you play here. You're really great but we just don't know if you're fit enough to be headliner here."

Charlie's heart fell. He hated that, sure he wasn't with DriveShaft anymore but what difference does that make. Did he have to be with a band to make good music?

"Listen, I lost my job and I've got a wife and family to look out for. I have to provide for them and take care of them," Charlie said.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I can't help you," Jim said. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, okay," he said. Charlie stormed off and picked up his things. He walked out to the club and over to Claire.

"Come on, let's go," he said holding his hand out for her. She took it and they walked out.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked as they arrived at the car.

"Nothing, I just want to go home," Charlie said throwing his guitar case in the trunk of the car.

"Charlie, hey," Claire said stopping him. "Talk to me." Charlie looked down at Claire's hands cupping his.

"I tried to get a job here tonight, but they said I wasn't what they were looking for," Charlie complained.

Claire smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Charlie, screw them. Who cares what they say, lots of people would love to hire you."

"Like who?" Charlie asked. Claire shrugged.

"I don't know, but someone will," she said as Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'd hire you in a second," she said. Charlie smiled and Claire giggled. "Let's go home. We don't have to go get the kids just yet, you and I can play." She kissed him below his ear, a place where his skin was really sensitive. Charlie shivered.

"Let's go," he said. They got into the car and drove home so Claire could cheer Charlie up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, sorry if it was a boring chapter. Next chapter will be more exciting! Promise! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Domaholic17: I've updated! Thanks for the review!

Tari5: Soon you're going to hate Scott, sorry to let that slip but everyone will. Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: No one likes Scott, and neither do I. Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: Things will start to get better, don't worry! Thanks for the review!

Merry2BLost: The shagging has begun! Thanks, never though my story was like a soap opera. Hmm, thanks though!

Moodys-rejected-heart: Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Now you'll make me cry! cries Okay, I'm fine. Thanks for the review! Love, Mrs. B!

Hekate-Trivia: Scott does look like trouble, we'll let fate decide in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: There is going to more of Scott, he'll actually be in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	6. Charlie Meets Scott

Gosh, it's been forever since I've updated. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, I know you all must be angry at me. Again! I'm so sorry. School was just being murder on me. Anyway, who loved the Charlie and Claire scene last night? I did! Okay, I'll stop rambling, here's the next chapter!

Chapter Six: Charlie Meets Scott

"So, what's this for again?" Charlie asked taking Ben from Claire. He kissed his son's forehead and followed her down the hall.

"It's just a party to help us get more publicity. Totally boring actually," Claire said. She turned from her closet and looked at Charlie cradling Ben, who was grasping onto Charlie's shirt. "We don't have to go, if you don't want too."

"Nah, I want to. It'll be nice for us to get out and not worry about anything," Charlie said shifting Ben in his arms. He placed Ben on his shoulder.

Claire smiled and walked over to him. She kissed him softly. "You're right. Let's go out and have fun."

"Great, I'll just go change Ben here and put him in bed. Your dad's down stairs?" Charlie asked standing up.

"Yeah, he is. He's got Aidan and Cammie situated with a snack," Claire said. Charlie smiled and carried Ben out of the room and down the hallway. Claire smiled at the empty doorframe and then went back to figuring out what she was going to wear.

Charlie placed Ben down on the changing table and changed his diaper and then put him in some pajamas.

"Okay little man," Charlie said picking him up and kissing his forehead. Ben smiled a toothless grin at him and Charlie made a face at him. He giggled.

Charlie rocked him to sleep and then placed him in his crib very gently. He then walked down the stairs and went over to the kids.

"Hi daddy!" Camille said. Aidan waved; he had food in her mouth. Charlie smiled and ran over to them.

"Hi guys," he said kissing them both. "You guys be good for grandpa tonight."

"They always are Charlie," Greg replied from the chair. Charlie nodded and smiled. "Ben asleep?"

"Yeah, he just drifted off. And Claire should be ready to go soon. She's just getting dressed," Charlie explained.

"No I'm not," Claire said. Charlie turned and saw Claire. He smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "You look beautiful Claire."

Claire blushed. "Thank you." The two of them kissed the kids and then headed out to the car to party.

At the party…

Charlie and Claire were having a great time hanging out with Sawyer and Kate at the party.

"So, who did you leave the kids with tonight?" Charlie asked wrapping his arm around Claire.

"Shannon, she says she wants practice for when she starts a family," Kate explained.

"She only just got engaged to Jonathan," Claire said. "Is she planning on having kids so soon?"

"I wouldn't talk," Sawyer said. Claire threw him a playful glare.

"Neither would I," Charlie said smiling at Sawyer. Sawyer didn't have anything to say about that. "Alright then." The girls laughed.

Kate stopped upon seeing her intern, Julia run over. She groaned and Claire stifled a giggle.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Kate's intern, Julia, she's always trying to suck up to Kate to get up higher on the latter at her job," Claire explained. Charlie smiled.

"Hi Kate!" she said then stopped herself. "I mean Mrs. Ford. How are you this evening? Could I get you something? A drink perhaps?"

"Julia, I can get something myself tonight. You're not an assistant you know," Kate explained kindly.

"Oh, I know," Julia replied. "But you never know when you might need help."

Claire lost interest in Julia and looked over at everyone else at the party. She then spotted Scott. Claire still didn't know about Scott having a major crush on her.

"Scott!" Claire called. Scott noticed and started making his way over. "Charlie," Claire said touching his arm. "You can meet my intern now."

"Great, let's meet him," Charlie said. He was still concerned about Claire having a male intern work under her.

Scott walked over and smiled. "Hi Claire," he replied. Claire smiled.

"Scott Richards, I'd like you to meet my wonderful husband Charlie Pace," Claire said. Charlie stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Scott," Charlie said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Charlie," Scott said. Charlie didn't know if he heard correctly but it sounded as if Scott had a little hint of jealousy in his voice. Claire noticed Charlie's face. "Claire talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Charlie asked looking at Claire. He smiled.

"Yeah, you and your kids," Scott said. Charlie smiled; at least Claire talked to Scott about him.

"So, Charlie what do you do?" Scott asked. Claire frowned and Charlie looked at his feet. "Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Actually, you kind of did," Claire said.

"I'm so sorry," Scott said feigning sympathy. "What happened?"

"I was fired," Charlie replied. "But its okay, we're doing just fine. We don't need any of your sympathy." In his head Charlie really wanted to say, _'sod off you cheeky bastard.'_

Scott smiled. "Just trying to be nice." He looked at Claire and took her hand. Charlie watched with interest. "Nice seeing you tonight Claire." He kissed her hand softly. Charlie made a face.

"Yeah, you too Scott. I guess I'll see you at work on Monday," Claire replied pulling her hand away from his grasp.

"Bye Claire. Nice meeting you Charlie," Scott said. He walked off.

"Yeah, you too," Charlie mumbled. Claire turned to him. "Is he always like that?"

"Like what?" Claire asked as her and Charlie made their way to the bar.

"Kissing your hand and being all lovey dovey to you," Charlie said. Claire laughed.

"Come on Charlie, he was just trying to be nice," Claire said taking a hold of his hand. "You'd probably do the same thing if you were still in the band."

"Um, Claire you don't want to know what I did with some fans when I was with the band," Charlie said. Claire smiled a little.

"You're right, I really don't," Claire said. Charlie placed their drink order in and they stood and waited for them.

"Besides, I saw your reaction when he did that. You didn't like it either," Charlie pointed out. Claire sighed.

"Okay," she said. "I didn't. I confess, sometimes he can be a little too close for comfort."

"Well don't worry, as long as I'm here he won't do anything to you," Charlie said kissing her. After they pulled away, Claire looked at the party crowd and saw Julia dragging Kate and Sawyer across the room.

She watched as Kate mouthed 'help me' and looked pleadingly at Claire. She laughed and Charlie did too.

"Come on, let's go help them," Claire replied as she dragged Charlie away from the bar.

Yay! After a long time I've finally updated! Hope you all enjoyed it!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Jesi0546: I know! Who wouldn't hire him? Don't worry, he'll find a job soon. By the way, I saw your Charlie and Claire video on lost video. I loved it, I watched the Drowning video. Thanks for the review!

Domaholic17: It's okay, sometimes I'm too lazy to log in too. Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: Don't worry! Charlie will find a job soon! Thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart: Yes, they're having sex! I know you love that! Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: I'm glad my updating makes your days better. That's how I feel when my stories update! Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: Yes, Charlie will get a job. But I'm not saying when. :) Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


End file.
